


Melt With Me

by domo (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [14]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You make my heartbeats storm like weather; you make the seasons last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunagiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunagiri/gifts).



Kyuhyun watches from a distance, he watches from a distance as Donghae, across the cafeteria, is talking and laughing with his friends. Kyuhyun pokes at his food carelessly, gaze fixated on the older boy, and doesn't notice when Ryeowook steals a green bean from his lunch tray. 

"What's he doing?" Ryeowook asks, mouth full with the food as he glances over to their friend Jongwoon who is sitting in front of them. 

Jongwoon sighs and rolls his eyes. "He's just pining over Donghae again, like he always does." 

\-- 

In his dreams, Kyuhyun can see him. He can see his bubbly laughter and warm smile, and Kyuhyun feels the heat of a candle when Donghae turns and looks to him.  _I'll be with you,_  says the illusion of Donghae, and Kyuhyun wants to believe it. 

\-- 

Kyuhyun calls himself a realist, because he  _is_ , and usually deems dreams as nothing of worth, except for perhaps a fuel of inspiration. He works hard and gets good grades and seems fully satisfied--but Kyuhyun isn't satisfied, and he knows it. 

He doodles on his biology worksheet, pencil lines sketching across and scattering graphite along the paper, and Kyuhyun sighs. He's pretty sure he's run out of inspiration, so he sets the writing instrument down and loses himself in his daydreams. 

Or, at least what he thinks is his daydreams--because at that moment, Donghae comes into the room, looking at Kyuhyun's teacher expectantly. The teacher stops with the lesson for a moment at the interruption. 

"We need the computers," Donghae says. But Kyuhyun isn't paying attention to this. He's staring at Donghae, dreaming that he has come for him, that he is talking to him, that he is smiling at him. 

\-- 

He gathers up the courage to come up to him properly one day, even though Sungmin had told him that it wasn't really  _coming up to him_  and Jongwoon had laughed and teased him for actually planning it. (Of course, Kyuhyun had glared at him like he always did, and his hyungs backed off.) 

It's the first day of the snowfall. Kyuhyun spies Donghae walking down the hallway and takes a deep breath. He clutches onto his books and walks slowly, bending his head down--but at the corner of his eye, he can see Donghae coming to him, closer and closer. He prepares himself as he rams his side into Donghae's, and Donghae spins around at the sudden impact. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Donghae tells him, and Kyuhyun glances up as if he hadn't noticed. Donghae's dark gaze lingers on him for a while, and perhaps even longer than Kyuhyun had expected--this is good, this is very good. He scans Kyuhyun as if he were familiar, maybe he had seen him before, and the fires in Kyuhyun's stomach start up again. 

"Donghae?" one of Donghae's friends says suddenly, and Donghae shakes his head, breaking himself out of his thoughts, and looks to his friends. 

"Oh, sorry," he quickly says to them, and resumes the conversation they were having before. But Kyuhyun knows that in the back of the boy's mind, there's a part that Kyuhyun has suddenly filled, and Kyuhyun walks around all day, on a high. 

\-- 

Kyuhyun is in the library when Donghae speaks to him properly, rather than coming up properly. (Kyuhyun makes it look like he's studying, when really he's playing with small pieces of paper he had ripped up earlier--the sound of ripping paper had always been pleasurable to him.) Donghae plops down at the table, the vibration of the textbook fluttering the papers onto Kyuhyun's face, and Donghae looks at him eagerly.

"Hey, you're that boy, right?" he says to him, eyes shining brightly with wonder. "The boy I had run into in the hallway?" 

Surprised at this sudden appearance, and not knowing quite how to feel, Kyuhyun nods numbly. 

"Cool! I'm Donghae!" Donghae sticks his hand out to shake. Kyuhyun stares at it, and then puts his own hand out. Their fingertips meet, and then their palms, and a jolt of electricity shoots through Kyuhyun's arm that Kyuhyun almost jumps in surprise. 

"Kyuhyun," he says, and it feels like he's speaking for the first time (because his throat is sore and his voice is raspy and Kyuhyun blushes and thinks to himself,  _How unattractive_.) 

Donghae starts talking to him about the weather, and it's one of the most intriguing discussions Kyuhyun has ever had. Donghae tells him that even though it's been winter for ages, it's finally started snowing a few days ago, and Donghae loves this. Donghae talks and talks, and Kyuhyun tries to reply and listens. 

He can feel the tension between their lips, and wants to feel Donghae's taste on his tongue. 

\-- 

It actually isn't the first time they've talked, because Kyuhyun's precise and keeps a log of all of their conversations in his head--but it's what Donghae seems to believe, and hey, as long Donghae is talking to him, it's good enough, right? When they depart from the library, Kyuhyun has a smile on his face and a light in his heart. 

As he enters his next class, he sees Ryeowook and Jongwoon talking like they always do. He sits in between them like he always does, and Ryeowook and Jongwoon stop and look at him. 

"What's wrong with him?" Ryeowook asks, staring at the younger boy and blinking. Kyuhyun continues sitting there, almost like an idiot, the goofy, sparkling white grin still on his face. 

Jongwoon sighs, possibly happily, possibly annoyed. "He's lovesick," he tells Ryeowook, and Ryeowook chortles. 

\-- 

They go through a series of meetings and conversations, and it's all a blur to Kyuhyun. He's quite proud of himself for 'accidentally' bumping into Donghae in the hallway that one day, and wonders where he'd be without it. (Of course, it had been his dream that had fueled him to do such a thing, so Kyuhyun thanks his dreams as well.) 

Kyuhyun is sitting next to Jongwoon in study hall, who's attempting to teach him how to draw turtles (correctly, Jongwoon had added, because "your turtles have big noses and that looks more like a giant blob than a shell") when Kyuhyun senses another presence next to him. At first he thinks it's Ryeowook, until he realizes that the presence is slightly larger and much more appealing. 

"Hey," says Donghae, and Kyuhyun turns to look at him. Donghae's wearing a smile that exposes Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun quickly moves away from Jongwoon  _just in case_  Donghae gets the wrong idea. "What are you guys doing?" 

"Kyuhyunnie doesn't know how to draw," Jongwoon says bluntly (as if they've been friends all along), and Kyuhyun smacks his hyung upside the head and turns pink in embarrassment. 

"I know how to draw," he tells Donghae, cheeks flushed and eyes dark in embarrassment. "Apparently I just don't know how to draw _turtles_." 

"Oh! I do!" Donghae grabs the paper that the two boys had been drawing on earlier without even bothering to ask (but it's not like Kyuhyun minds, anyways.) "You guys were drawing turtles? Okay, I'll draw one too!" 

He draws a turtle with a large nose and a blobby shell. Jongwoon rolls his eyes and mutters to himself that it's ugly, but Kyuhyun beams and tells him that it's perfect. 

\-- 

"Hey! Kyuhyun!  _Kyuhyun!_  KYUHYUN!" 

Kyuhyun spins around at the sudden yelling of his name, and his heart jumps when he sees Donghae run down the hallway, towards him. In Donghae's hand is a brightly wrapped box, but Kyuhyun doesn't pay attention to it; all he pays attention to is Donghae. 

Donghae pants once he catches up to him, and holds his hand up so he can catch his breath. When he's done, he sticks his hand out towards Kyuhyun. There's a large grin on his face. 

"For you," he tells him. 

Kyuhyun blinks at the box. For him? What has he done? Is Donghae insane or something? 

"What?" 

"Don't you remember?" Donghae blinks and his lips shine up at him. "It's your birthday today, Kyuhyunnie! Don't tell me you've forgotten!" 

 _Oh._  Right. How could Kyuhyun forget? (Of course, he supposes it's quite easy to forget if his mind is full of dreams with Donghae, dreams that he wishes and hopes and longs to be fulfilled.) He takes the gift that he doesn't deserve, and smiles at Donghae. 

"Thanks, hyung," he tells him, and when Donghae beams even more, Kyuhyun feels almost blind. 

\-- 

It's later that day when Kyuhyun realizes that Donghae had called him,  _Kyuhyunnie_ , and it feels like a flower is blooming in his stomach. 

\-- 

Donghae calls him his friend for the first time when they're walking in the snow together, walking home from school. Actually, Donghae doesn't live in this direction, but he's invited himself over to Kyuhyun's house, which Kyuhyun isn't opposed to at all. 

The frost falls between their feet, and Kyuhyun breathes out into the mist. 

"Why do you want to come over to my house?" Kyuhyun asks him suddenly. "I-I mean, not that I don't want you to come over--but why?" There's nothing special about him, he thinks. He's pretty much boring. 

Donghae turns and his gaze is warm, comforting, holding Kyuhyun like the fleece of warm blankets. "Because you're my friend," he tells Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun is lifted up in the clouds, past the galaxies, into the heavens. 

 _Friend_. Kyuhyun has never heard a prettier word (except for perhaps heart and love, but they haven't come out of Donghae's mouth yet, have they? So they're not as pretty, no, not yet.) 

\-- 

Ryeowook and Kyuhyun are walking down the hallway when Donghae appears behind them. "Boo!" he says, and Ryeowook jumps and turns around--but Kyuhyun doesn't, because he had sensed him behind them already. 

"Hi hyung," he says to him brightly, maybe a bit too happily. Donghae grins at him and slings an arm around both of their shoulders. 

"What's up?" he asks them. 

Ryeowook mumbles something, and once he sees the look on Kyuhyun's face, he says something about needing to see Jongwoon-hyung all of a sudden at that moment, and runs off. 

Donghae and Kyuhyun are alone. 

"Nothing much," Kyuhyun tells him, as if they hadn't been interrupted. But Donghae's still looking after Ryeowook. 

"Where did he run off to?" he asks him. 

Kyuhyun shrugs. He's annoyed that the attention isn't on him anymore, but rather, now on Ryeowook. "He wants to go see and talk to Jongwoon-hyung," he replies, and wonders if it had only been him who had heard that. 

"Ooh." Donghae raises his eyebrows, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Does he  _like_  him or anything?" 

Kyuhyun thinks about the way he likes Donghae and wonders if Donghae's actually okay with it. But then a part of him is scared, scared that Donghae isn't okay with it, and that Kyuhyun's dreams would be completely ruined. 

So Kyuhyun decides to change the subject. 

"Donghae, you really need a haircut." 

\-- 

"It's snowing again," Donghae tells him as he gazes out the window. They're at lunch and Donghae is sitting with them, though Kyuhyun is wondering why he's sitting with them when he has other friends he can go and entertain. He's not protesting, though, because Donghae's touch is alluring and Donghae's voice is soothing and Donghae is wonderful.

Kyuhyun glances out the cafeteria window and sees flurries falling down from the sky, landing on the white blanket covering the grass. "Yeah," he says. He doesn't have anything else to say. 

"I always thought it was so pretty," Donghae says, looking up and curling his fingers against his chin. A slight hum echoes in his throat. "Don't you think so, Kyuhyun?" 

Ryeowook stares at Donghae, stopping his conversation with Jongwoon. "Kyuhyun-ah, what is he even  _doing_  here, anyways?" he asks. But neither Kyuhyun nor Donghae respond to this, and Jongwoon sighs and chuckles. 

\-- 

As soon as school lets out, Donghae laughs and hops out of the building, into the flakes that are falling from the sky. "Snow!" he cries happily, and flings his body into the ground, causing the snow surrounding him to dust and blow to the sides. 

Kyuhyun watches him and a chuckle escapes from his lips. "Yes, Hae," he says to him, and chuckles again. "It's snow." 

"It feels so nice!" Donghae slides his arms and legs up and down, imprinting an angel to the ground (but Donghae has always been an angel). Then he giggles and gets up, shaking his torso slightly. "And wet," he adds. 

"That's because snow is basically just frozen water, Donghae," Kyuhyun laughs, and forgets to call Donghae hyung. But then again, he always does. 

Donghae turns to him and grins. "But look! They're not melting now, see?" 

He holds his hand out, where there are two snowflakes dancing on his palm. Kyuhyun can see them; he sees them getting closer and closer, like him and Donghae. 

\-- 

Donghae offers up a snowball fight with Kyuhyun, which Kyuhyun politely declines with a laugh. Donghae pouts. "Aw, but it's always been my dream to have a snowball fight," he tells him. 

Kyuhyun raises his eyebrows at him.“You’ve never had a snowball fight before?”

“Well I have!” Donghae blushes slightly at the revelation of his lack of experience (or so Kyuhyun calls it, but he’s okay with it.) “I just haven’t had one in a while.”

“I’m a pacifist,” Kyuhyun says. Donghae laughs and punches the younger, lightly, on the shoulder.

They continue walking in the snow together, and Kyuhyun thinks about how he wouldn’t mind making Donghae’s dreams come true.

\--

It’s three days before the end of winter when Kyuhyun finds the courage, the same courage that had made him run into Donghae in the hallway that one day, to tell him the truth. It’s not snowing but they’re surrounded by snow, and Donghae tells him that he wants to stay in the snow forever.

Kyuhyun turns to him and he tells him, “I like you, Donghae.”

Donghae turns to him and Kyuhyun can see him fall into those dark, dark eyes forever. He drinks up his smile and thrives on the sound of Donghae’s voice, and he swears he can feel Donghae’s heartbeat beneath his fingertips when Donghae leans in to answer.

“I know,” he whispers, and his words drift like snowflakes.

\--

They share their first kiss on the last day of the snowfall. Donghae sweeps him up into his warm, strong arms, wrapping around him like a fire and not letting him go. Kyuhyun’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks as he presses his lips back, and it’s more than everything he’s ever dreamt of, because this is real, he is real.

Donghae pulls back and his black gaze sparkles, and Kyuhyun can hear the strums of a guitar chord, can feel his love melting onto his fingertips, much less like a drema, and much more like the twinkling of the stars in the night, never letting go.

\--

The next day is spring, where raindrops prosper and flowers bloom, and they stay awake until morning.


End file.
